


Don't know yet

by kiema01



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I will tag later, M/M, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiema01/pseuds/kiema01
Summary: Furi find himself in the past





	Don't know yet

**Author's Note:**

> i originaly post this on my wattpad account but i'm going to finish this story here in ao3 and i willl edit some part of story here to improve it :P

A/N : OOC characters/ Wrong grammar/spelling and ETC

Furihata POV

I was trembling and unable to move, I'm scared, confuse and a little bit happy at the same time to see Akashi Seijūrō in front of me, I just don't understand how I got here maybe I'm dreaming cause there's no way that Akashi Seijūrō would be here

I was shock when suddenly hear Akashi's voice

"Daiki, Ryouta ,Shintaruo ,Atsuhi and Tetsuya I'm glad to see you again, I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this however there's someone who doesn't belong here I wish to only speak to my former teammates right now Sorry but could you leave" Akashi said while looking at me

I really wanted to but, I'm currently frozen, and can't

I suddenly heard tetsuya calling my name "Furihata-kun"

Then I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and when I turn back to see who it is I saw my former teammate Kagami Taiga

"Well your no fun, don't exclude us" Kagami said to Akashi

"Kagami"

"I'm back, we can talk later first" Kagami said and then he looks directly at Akashi

"You're Akashi, huh? Glad to meet you" Kagami said

"Shintarou, could I borrow those scisssors?" Akashi asked Midorima

"What are you going to use them for?" Said midorima

"My hair is annoying me, I been wanting to trim it" Akashi said then he walks in front of kagami

I'm really scared for kagami's safety since I already know what will happened next Akashi will attack Kagami with Midorima's scissors, I know that kagami will be able to dodge Akashi's attack so even though i feel sorry for kagami i decided not to intervene 

"You're kagami aren't you?" said Akashi while looking directly at kagami

"What was that for" kagami said while looking at akashi

"Kagami-kun" kuroko said

Akahi looked at kagami and smirk "I'm surprise that you were able to dodge that, in light of that display of grace I'll forgive you this time, however there will be no second chance when I tell you to leave, leave"

Akashi proceeds and suddenly cut his hair "in these world winning is everything winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely, I never lose at anything before, and I never will because I always win, and I am always right, I show no mercy to those who oppose me not even my parents" Akashi said looking directly at Kagami and he suddenly glace at me before saying he's going to leave

Like what originally happen Akashi just want to see the GOM member to confirm something about their promise and after looking at his former teammates it seem that he was satisfied and leave

After a few minutes Aomine and other member of the GOM bid farewell and the three of us go back to the gymnasium for the next game Touou academy VS Seiren High, I already know what will happen and who will win I'm more interested in figuring out what was happening to me it seems like I'm back 10 years in the past I try to pinch and slap myself and it hurts so it can't be a dream it fells so real to be a dream, knowing what will happened feels awesome and scary at the same time specially since I know somethings going to happen to a certain red head captain of Rakuzan.


End file.
